Run on the Wild Side
by PaperFox19
Summary: Superboy, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash wake up in a jungle naked and hand cuffed together, and to make matters worse their being hunted. Warning Yaoi Slash, Boy/Boy Do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Nude

Pairing: Robin/Superboy/Aqualad/Kid Flash

Do not read if you do not like

Run on the Wild Side

Superboy, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash wake up in a jungle naked and hand cuffed together, and to make matters worse their being hunted.

Chap 1 Wake Ups

Robin groaned, his head felt heavy, and he felt the stray breeze against his skin…wait skin? Robin looked down and saw he was very much naked. He tried to move but found his arm was chained to someone else. He looked to his right and found an equally naked Superboy chained to him, he also saw Aqualad was chained to Superboy, and Kid Flash was chained to Aqualad's other side. They all were equally naked. "Shit what is going on?" He came up to Superboy and patted his cheek. "Superboy wake up, I need you to wake up."

Superboy opened his eyes and blurrily looked at Robin. "Oh I'm having that dream again." Superboy said and raised his hand to cup Robin's cheek. "I never get to see your face, is this really what you look like?" Superboy leaned up and kissed Robin.

'WHAT?!' Robin thought as Superboy kissed him. Robin pulled back breaking the kiss. He grabbed the boy by the ear and tugged it hard. "Wake up CONNER!" Robin yelled and snapped Superboy out of his sleepy daze.

"Robin, your real and this isn't a dream! Wait why are we naked?" Superboy began to realize and his cheeks turned red, he looked down and saw that they both were naked.

"We aren't the only ones." Robin said pointing to their fellow sleeping teammates.

"About the kiss I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you." Superboy said and Robin blushed.

"We can talk about the kiss later right now let's wake up the others." Robin moved around Superboy, and the clone got an eyeful of Robin's cock, balls, and sexy ass. Robin patted Aqualad's cheek stirring the teen awake. "Robin? Superboy? Why are you naked?" Aqualad looked down at himself. "Why am I naked?"

"Let's discuss this after we wake up Wally." Robin said and moved over to give the red head a nudge. "Come on Wally wake up." Wally just snored and drooled.

"Haha I don't wanna wake up yet, let's stay in bed all day." Wally mumbled in his sleep, he reached out with his free arm and pulled Robin down. He kissed Robin sloppily and thrust his tongue into Robin's mouth. Superboy saw red and tugged the chained arm pulling Robin away from the red head. Robin was panting and losing Robin made Wally wake up. "Jeez what's going on, whoa why are you guys naked!"

"We don't know Wally, I don't know why we are here, or what has happened to us but we need to figure it out." Wally suddenly got very nervous, he hid his cock with his free hand. "Wally this is no time to be shy look around." Robin said, and the males looked at their surroundings.

They were surrounded by trees and grass, some trees were small, and above ground with their roots stretching down into the ground making a somewhat hiding place. There were bushes of various colors that had strange flowers. There were trees reached high into the sky and their branches masked the open sky. Superboy and Aqualad could hear running water which meant there was a river nearby.

"Ok so we are naked, hand cuffed together, and we have no weapons and no coms." Aqualad said, Wally face palmed. "Great so were screwed royally."

Robin checked the grass and found a line hidden among the blades of grass. He followed the line around and realized they were in a circle. "Someone put us here."

"You don't think it was Batman or another leaguer do you? Some sort of crazy training mission or something?" Wally spoke looking around.

"No…Batman wouldn't take my mask away and leave me with nothing to hide my identity." Robin bit his thumb a wave of nervousness hitting him. "Whoever did this was able to catch us all off guard subdue us and bring us here, and judging from this strange terrain we not even be on Earth anymore." Robin said and he tapped the ground.

"Very clever!" A computerized voice rang over the males. A computer screen appeared and a shadowy figure appeared on the screen. "You are as smart as the rumors say." The screen fizzled a bit. "An orphan brat trained by the legendary Batman." Wally and Aqualad glared at the computer as Robin tensed up at the word orphan. Superboy didn't know what was wrong but knew that Robin was affected by those words.

"I know a lot about all of you, trained by the world's heroes. If I can kill you I'll get to see your mentor's faces in rage and sorrow. I have some experiments that are gonna hunt you, if they can kill you I'll use them to kill your masters." The four boys were furious now.

"What is with you, you sick fuck as far as villains go you are scum!" Wally shouted.

"A villain?! I am no villain I am a man of science. I spent years making this place trees that can reach the sky, with bodies could be used to house a whole family. Plants the re-grow fruit over night, rocks that can turn any body of water into a hot spring, I made so many wondrous things, and I got bored. So I made more and more until my curiosity peeked, and I asked myself one question. Can I make a creature powerful enough to kill the justice league? So I tried and now it's time for proper testing. My pets will be let out in 24 hours better start running." The screen vanished and the others shouted.

"Bastard!"

To be continued…

Plot Vote

The cuffs come off and the boys can use their powers to fight what's coming after them

Or

The cuffs don't come off and the guys are tethered together for awhile


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Nude Solo

Pairing: Robin/Superboy/Aqualad/Kid Flash

Do not read if you do not like

Run on the Wild Side

Superboy, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash wake up in a jungle naked and hand cuffed together, and to make matters worse their being hunted.

Chap 2 Cuffs and Taking Care

The cuffs beeped and the chains vanished, but the cuffs remained on them. "Alright I'm gonna go see if there's a way out of here." Kid Flash went to speed off but he's got as far as 10 steps before the cuffs beeped and like an invisible tether yanked the boy back slamming into his friends. The cuffs beeped again and the naked boys were forced together at the wrists their naked bodies being pressed together. The cuffs suddenly gained a strong magnetic effect keeping them trapped at the wrist.

"Nice going KF!" Robin snapped blushing red as he was sandwiched between Conner and Aqualad, Conner's body was pressed to his back and Aqualad was pressed to his front, their manhoods rubbing against each other. Kid Flash blushed as his cock rubbed against Robin's side. The close contact caused a powerful reaction. Superboy's cock grew hard and he rubbed against the crack of Robin's ass, the front friction had Aqualad and Robin aroused and Kid Flash got hard rubbing against Robin.

Robin could smell his friend's musk, it was a thick strong scent, all Robin knew was that it made his cock twitch. He let out a soft moan and tried to escape the pile of men, his struggles added extra friction to all the right places and his friends began to moan softly.

After 10 minutes the cuffs beeped again and the magnetic effect they had wore off allowing the males to separate. They did with a powerful blush on their cheeks, they were each hard and breathing heavily. "Damn that bastard when I get my hands on him!" Robin said punching the palm of his hand.

"Speaking of a hand Robin we might need to take care of this." Aqualad said looking down at his aroused cock.

"We can just go behind some bushes, and take care of it." Robin said his whole face turning red.

"How do you take care of it?" Superboy asked, and his cock twitched and the other teens looked away for a moment.

"Alright let's do this quick!" Robin said and he sat down next to Superboy, Aqualad sat on his right and Wally sat across from him. "Grasp your penis firmly." Robin said and Superboy obeyed and followed Robin's movement. "Now slowly caress your length." Robin said pumping his own cock, Superboy gulped and licked his suddenly dry lips. He started pumping his cock keeping his eyes focused on Robin.

Aqualad was slowly working his stiff cock stealing glances at Robin, and let his fantasies wonder. Wally on the other hand found himself able to look at anything but Robin right now, it was weird all the dreams all the fantasies he had of his friend and here he was jerking himself off right infront of him and he just couldn't look.

Robin was panting as he pumped his cock. "You can stimulate yourself by either massaging your balls or caressing your nipple." Wally's head whipped around at this he had to look! Robin's hand left his cock to rub his balls while his other hand went up and began caressing his hardened nipple. The three boys were locked on Robin, the show he was presenting was hot beyond words, even if his words were calculating and scientific in nature.

Robin arched his back and let out a moan as he came, thick cum sprayed all over his lithe body, seeing this the boys couldn't hold themselves back they came their cum onto the ground before them. "Wow Rob it's hard to believe that how you jerk off." Wally panted out.

"It's not I normally use toys." Robin said getting up. Wally got a nose bleed at the thought, and Aqualad blushed, Superboy looked at the boys in confusion. "Hey Conner, do you know if there's any place we can wash up?"

"Yeah I can hear a river nearby." Superboy said standing up. "Can you lead the way?" Robin asked and the boy nodded. Wally and Aqualad followed keeping within a ten step reach, worrying the cuffs would react again.

The team had no idea they were heading towards one of the mad man's dangerous experiments.

To be continued…

A lot of people wanted a little mishmash of the guys to get the sexual frustration out of the way, also in the long run it was a draw cuffs on or off many raised good points about both options and those who gave the feedback is greatly appreciated, so their cuffed but not chained together and have 10 steps of freedom or else the cuffs will activate a magnetic lock and draw them in together.


End file.
